Poems For Thought
by dragongirl92
Summary: I came up with these for awhile and decided Based on one titan Mainly but involes all to post them sumerrysucks I know but this is my first entry on FF so bear with me R&R please no flames.
1. YOU

_**You**_

I can't stand and hate you

I disguise myself but you see right through

What you said wasn't true

I know what it meant

My friends will accept me even if I'm different

I will not give myself to do what you want

I wont listen to your taunts

My destiny I will defy…

Thanks for stopping by but good-bye

May you rot where you belong

In hell so, so long


	2. No One Understands

_**No one Understands**_

No one understands me

I have no flesh and blood

I feel like I'm stranded in this never-ending flood

I'm deserted all alone

And no one tries to help

As if no one can hear me

As I scream and yelp

Alone deserted abandoned

I say this is what I think of

As I sit and pray

I want one, a true

Friend who understands

Who will be with me till the end

Someone help me

That is my plea

Someone help me

Please save me


	3. Solace in Solitude

This is for tricityeagles I am so glad you liked them. You were my only reviewer but I still feel loved thank you I am posting another poem just for you today you rock.

Solace in Solitude 

I find solace in solitude

Thought I despise it it's true

Look at me my face

Would I lie of all people to you?

It's dark not depressing

It's different not gothic

What is going on?

Am I stuck a dumb fanatic

You see me sit alone

I want to sit with you in light

I love you but I can't

I lack the might to end my fight

To end it would be great

It will all come true

Not my nightmare

but my wish, my dream to be with you


	4. Your Dieing

_**Your Dieing**_

Try I have

No matter my might

I am losing

Losing the will to fight.

Try and try I have

I am losing you

No matter the effort I put

Tis my nightmare come true

I feel you slipping away

Please stop dieing

I don't want you to

To go or see me crying.

As I say good bye

I miss you but you naught have left

As I see you one last time

I think of when you first to my heart had theft.


	5. You, Here

_**You, Here**_

I hate it here

You harass me

I take it silently

I cry where they can't see

I hide from the world

All alone in my room

I sit and think

Wondering if it's really my tome

I bathe in the darkness

But it's of my own kind

It's not your shadowed light

It's darkness of mine

Like the song says

The innocence can never last

At heart I'm still a kid

I'm one forced to grow up fast

I have near no friends

My main ones are books

At least were, I was

The stopped stopping to look

At night I am free

Darkness hides me from their eyes

I fly fast not far

It already makes me cry

They annoy me

Ordering me around

But you go right though me

You slam me to the ground

This world cannot be real

Surely it's a lie

Tis a force

They thought they would defy

Defy me of my power

Take away what's rightfully mine

Someday I'll rise

Rise above this mess and leave it all behind

Leave behind the torment and distress

One day the elements will rise

You have seen fragments of their power

Aided, each other will fight

Till then beware of every little flower

Your obsession of so called 'love'

Will soon loose one day

The shadow will be gone

Losers, geeks and others will finally find their way

A way out of the torment and misery like mine

Never will their gifts be hid

Of the people populars will be gone

Of them the world we'll rid


	6. GoodBye to You

_**Good Bye to You**_

You don't know me

You don't know who I am

From what you know

I'm the waitress called Mam.

I'll take your punishments

I'm not scared of you

You don't know anything

To myself I can be true.

I admit how I fell

And you become weak

So I hide my feelings for only me

All the time hide and seek.

So I hide my emotions

Then the wounds aren't shown

Past the bad hidden deep I care

A thing you'll never ever know.

You never let me talk

You yell out your piece

Never giving me a chance

To say my mini speech.

Telling me I must be perfect

I will never be

I wish you weren't so blind

How do you not see it, all of me.

You don't give me respect

You don't know who I am

You don't care how I feel

To the ground anger will slam.

So now I'll leave

You I will not miss

I'll walk away

Leaving you to sink into a abyss.


End file.
